


It's not so big as you think

by DraculaN666



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gion y sus pensamientos interiores, JE, M/M, Ni todo grande en Iwashi, No todo en Gion es pequeño, Sus inseguridades mejor dicho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Gion necesita dejar claras un par de cosas en esa relación. Cosas que en general a Iwashi no le importan demasiado.





	It's not so big as you think

**Author's Note:**

> Me comentaron algo sobre la primera vez de Gion e Iwashimizu y estoy muy segura que no esperaban algo como esto. Pero qué le vamos a hacer.
> 
> Para Laura Galvis como premio de segundo lugar en un pequeño juego que hice hace tiempo. Espero le guste.
> 
> Nada es mío, sólo las malas ideas en general.
> 
> Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo de ellos dos.
> 
> Yo qué sé del tamaño de sus penes, pero según la regla de la L Gion lleva las de ganar en ese tema.
> 
> Já...

No es el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar en ello, _sinceramente_. No es buen momento para pensar, _punto_.

Pero Gion realmente no puede evitarlo. Su altura siempre ha sido un estigma y está ocasión no puede ser la excepción por lo cual debe pensar detenidamente en eso y que la lengua extra en su boca no le distraiga. Lo cual es un poco difícil porque Sumiaki definitivamente sabe cómo mover la lengua y chupar sus labios cuando la situación lo requiera.

El cuerpo de Iwashimizu es grande. Muy grande. Sus piernas son largas y suaves, su pecho tiene los músculos justos y bien marcados y sus brazos lo rodean por completo hasta casi desaparecerlo. Engancha sus piernas alrededor de su cintura sin dificultad alguna y la verdad jode un poco que sea él quien se sienta tan vulnerable cuando es Sumiaki quien tiene un pene enterrado en lo profundo de su ser y gimiendo sin parar desde que comenzaron. El recuerdo del rubio retorciéndose por la intrusión de sus dedos al momento de estarle preparando hace que se relaje un poco y le joda _un poco menos_ la situación.

Recuerda vagamente el inicio de su relación. El tira y afloja entre los dos porque ninguno quería aceptar sus sentimientos. Él porque no le era fácil aceptar de la noche a la mañana que le gusta un hombre. Iwashimizu por la vergüenza que le provocaba saber que el simple olor de Gion bastaba para encenderle por dentro.

Pero al final los dos siempre parecen estar destinados el uno para el otro y terminar morreándose detrás de los vestidores dejó muchas cosas claras. A ellos y a todo el equipo porque aquello de ser discretos no es lo suyo, al parecer.

Las manos de Iwashi se cierran con fuerza en sus omoplatos, casi enterrando las uñas en la tierna piel y sus labios dejan salir un sinfín de gemidos muy de acuerdo con el balanceo de caderas que comienza Gion, agitando su polla dentro de una forma que rozaba el punto perfecto para volver loco al rubio.

Para ser la primera vez, piensa distraídamente Gion, tomando el miembro de Sumiaki con una de sus manos y agitándolo con la fuerza y la velocidad con la que embiste contra ese cálido interior, no está nada mal. No parece doloroso ni incómodo para el rubio que se limita a gemir y contraer su cuerpo ante cada nueva estocada. El inicio fue complicado porque ninguno de los dos estaban muy seguros de qué carajos estaban haciendo. Era la primera vez de los dos y a pesar de las dificultadas no imagina una forma más perfecta de hacer las cosas.

Los escalofríos del placer de Sumiaki atraviesan hasta la piel de Kenji, quien se sorprende de no haberse corrido justo en el momento que el calor del interior de Iwashimizu le abrazo el pene y le recibió como si fuera el lugar en el que siempre debió estar.

Es estúpido el pensamiento, _y lo sabe_ , pero así se siente.

Lo jodido, vuelve al pensamiento anterior, es su altura y todo lo relacionado con ella y los prejuicios de las relaciones. Porque, obviamente, todos pensaron que sería él quien tuviera que asumir el rol de pasivo. Es la ley de la naturaleza, masculló Kamo-senpai.

 _Pues que se jodan todos_ , piensa enojado. Y claro que no está aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas para dejar claro su punto. Claro que no. Primeramente porque está monologando en su interior y en general Sumiaki no tiene totalmente la culpa. Sólo como el cuarenta por ciento de ella, el maldito gigantón.

Recibir consejo por parte de Mutsumi fue el colmo, recordando aquello. Arrastrar a Iwashimizu hasta su casa sabiendo que ni sus padres ni su hermano estaban la solución definitiva a su conflicto interno.

No está declarando que esas serán para siempre sus posiciones. Ambos son hombres, y él muy curioso. Pero está dejando claro el punto de que aquí nadie lleva el mando total y si alguien lo hiciera definitivamente sería él. Así de simple. Sobre todo porque Sumiaki siempre parecía demasiado complacido por hacer las cosas traviesas que a Kenji se le ocurrieran aunque implicara una paja en los baños del tercer piso de la escuela.

La humedad en su mano, con la que estimulaba a Iwashi con fervor y la repentina estreches alrededor de su polla casi le hacen perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. No que sea el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar, recuerda, pero es algo importante. Más o menos.

Se corre con un gemido nada discreto maldiciendo por lo bajo lo genial que se siente la corriente electica del orgasmo atravesando su cuerpo y ambos se quedan tendidos en la cama, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo lleno de sudor.

Sale del cuerpo ajeno disfrutando del suspiro inconforme que suelta Sumiaki para después dejar un ligero beso en los labios de su novio, que están rojos y húmedos de tanto morderlos.

Antes de caer rendido ante el sopor del sueño, disfrutando del apretado abrazo que le regala el rubio, piensa que, si los roles de la relación fueran definidos por el _tamaño_ y no la altura precisamente, él definitivamente es el activo.

Porque en Iwashimizu no todo es más grande que Gion.

No que eso aumente su ego, por supuesto.

Para nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Y así...


End file.
